past, present, future
by Mimic7
Summary: The past, present, and future they mean different things for all of us. Past, guilt and discovery. The present rememberance and comfort. The future, for two individuals means the same thing hope.


"She's right I don't act like an angel." Charlie said in the heavenly court room and he had carried those words with him knowing full well they were true. Lately Charlie had lost the lust for his scams trying to con other dogs had lessened somewhat over the last few weeks and he only used them to trick Carface out of valuables he had tricked others out of and whatever tricks he came up with to try and ruin him. Lately he had recalled all the memories of his past before his first death, the casino he and Carface had run what he had done steal from people con others out of their most prized possessions. He mentally kicked himself almost everyday at some point and whenever anyone had caught him and asked him if he was okay he said "Fine" and left it at that and acted the part perfectly and no one ever thought anything was wrong, or so Charlie thought.

One day he was sitting at the Flea Bite his usual hang out for him and his daschund friend Itchy again flat broke without of money and food for the umpteenth time he was sitting their starving when his Irish setter girlfriend Sasha passed by him and he had an idea that would solve everything hopefully.

Charlie: "Hey Sasha!" Charlie called after her. Sasha turned around putting the tray in front of her customers and turned around and said.

Sasha: "Hello Charlie." She saw the nervous look in her boyfriend's eyes and asked "Do you need anything?" she asked with concern in her voice.

Charlie: "Yes, I was wondering if I could get a job here." Charlie asked sounding a little nervous, he was afraid Sasha would say no.

Sasha: "Am I hearing things, did Charlie B. Barkin just ask for a job, pinch me I'm dreaming." Sasha said in a sarcastic tone knowing what a con artist he was. She saw the pleading look in his eyes and then said.

Sasha: "Alright, one of my waiters is out sick today so this will be your trial day if you do alright you can have a job here, your lunch break is in a few hours." Sasha said in a sympathetic tone. She was genuinely surprised that Charlie seemed to have grown up, but had retained that fun loving attitude and devious nature, but had used it for good instead of coning and lying to her and others he knew.

Charlie had a good few hours taking the trays he had in his hands to the tables they were assigned a few seconds after they had come out of the kitchen. It was obvious he wanted to work hard to please her. He did hit a few moments where it was difficult, the occasional customer who shot the messenger so to speak and a pup who threw food just to be funny but each time Charlie just held it together muttering under his breath as he walked away and wiped the food off his face. It was almost time for his break when Murphy's Law reared its ugly head when the worst thing that could have possibly happened came to pass Carface and Killer walked into the resteraunt and sat down. Charlie was carrying their food to their table bracing him self for the grey pit-bull's barrage of inevitable insults.

Carface: "Nice dress Charlie" Carface said pointing at Charlie's apron. Charlie was walking away quickly trying to avoid a confrontation but his hopes were shattered when he heard Carface shout.

Carface: "Waiter get back here I have a complaint!"

Charlie: "Yeah," said Charlie clenching his teeth.

Carface: "This food is disgusting, I could dump this down a sink its so runny." said Carface deliberately trying to be a pain.

Charlie: "I'll just take it back then." said Charlie in an annoyed tone.

Carface: "Don't bother my appetite is ruined" said Carface.

Charlie: "I'll just throw it out then." Charlie said reaching down for the plate when Carface knocked it over.

Carface: "Oops," Carface said shrugging his shoulders trying to look innocent.

When Charlie was bending down to pick up Carfare's food when Killer tried to drop his on Charlie's head but Charlie got out of the way in time. Charlie looked up and gave Carface the only obvious dirty look he was throwing him among the subtle looks he had been giving him since he had walked into the Flea Bite.

Carface: "What's with the look, we used to be partners remember."

At the mention of that filled Charlie with the regret and guilt that he had been trying desperately to repress, the memories started to overwhelm him as he tried to push them down. He looked up at the clock desperately and saw that it was his lunch break. He walked quickly back to the kitchen while Carface shouted things to him that made Charlie grit his teeth while his mouth was closed. He needed this job; it was a way to make some honest money after cheating it out of so many of his fellow dogs. He hung his apron up and rushed out of the flea bite and to the park where he could get some peace and quiet so he could calm himself down.

A few minutes later

Charlie was walking down the paved sidewalk almost in tears as all his regrets flooded him. He was walking with his head down so he didn't notice when his friend Itchy's girlfriend Bess jogging up beside him.

Bess: "Hi Charlie" Bess said as she noticed the look on her friends face.

Bess: "Are you ok?" she asked in a concerned tone.

Charlie: "Me, of course I'm ok." Charlie said his face changing to the usual façade he wore when asked that question. Then his face started to change again. His nose started to grow longer very slowly.

Charlie: "Uh oh!" Charlie said with a surprised voice.

Bess: "Charlie what's wrong with your nose." Said Bess as it continued to grow.

Charlie: "Yeah it's just an allergy, you should get going you don't want to slow down." said Charlie trying desperately to hurry Bess along so he could get to the tree he usually hung out at when he felt like this.

Bess: "Ok if you're sure you'll be ok." Bess said as she jogged along.

When she was a good distance away Charlie bolted to a tall oak tree and hid behind it. When he did his nose grew quicker until it was as big as a dining room table. Then Charlie felt a paw on his back and his nose went back to its normal size. He also felt a little calmer and his thoughts calmed down.

Voice: "I thought you said your lying days were over." said a familiar voice as Charlie looked into the eyes of his pink furred whippet boss Annabelle.

Charlie: "Annabelle what are you talking about I didn't lie." said Charlie.

Annabelle: "Yes you did you told one of the biggest lies there is. You told a friend you were alright when you weren't, you were tearing yourself up inside." Annabelle said.

Charlie: "Really Annabelle I was telling the truth I'm fine." He said trying to use his usual calm and cool façade to convince her he was right, but he failed.

Annabelle: "Charles your little trick doesn't work on me I know what your really feeling, your feeling the guilt of everything you have done in your past the feeling of horrible guilt that is crushing you." Annabelle said seeing the look on Charlie's face that he didn't want to discuss it."

Annabelle: "I'll let you in on a little secret Charles I've felt the exact same thing you have we all have. I was surprised that you didn't go through it." said Annabelle.

Charlie: "What, you, feel guilty, but your perfect." said Charlie surprised at what he just heard.

Annabelle: "We all do things that haunt us everyday of our lives and it fades with time in the afterlife but it does take time." said Annabelle solemnly.

Charlie: "Thanks for the pep talk Annabelle, but right now I just need to be alone." Charlie said looking down.

Annabelle put her arm around his shoulder and said something to him.

Annabelle: "Don't worry it does get better." said Annabelle reassuringly, then disappeared leaving Charlie to his thoughts, but not earth."

Meanwhile

The lunch rush was coming to an end and Sasha was staring out at empty tables. She was cleaning them for the next customers to use while she was thinking about Charlie and how he did his first day. "He did amazing" Sasha thought to her self he got the food to the tables in seconds and he didn't act out at the customers who yelled at him like he usually would. He had even managed to stay calm with Carface and that sealed the deal, he had the job. There was one thing that bothered Sasha, what did Carface mean when he said that they he and Charlie had been partners before. She had been watching him closely and had heard the whole thing.

Annabelle: "I can give you the answer." Annabelle said as she stepped out of the mirror and walked over to her.

Annabelle: "It will be an enlightening experience, and a potentially terrifying one." said

Annabelle. "I am giving you the option of not going through it if you don't want."

Sasha: "I want to do it whatever it is." said Sasha sternly and absolutely. She had suspected that Charlie had been having some problems and now she wanted to know.

Annabelle: "Alright then, hold on." She said as an orb of blue light surrounded them and they vanished.


End file.
